


SEASON SPECIALS! ♥️

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: A collection of Adrienette stories that I update on holidays sometimes! (I am forgetful derp)





	1. Christmas!

Marinette was walking through the park, when she got hit in the face with a snowball.

 

She turned.

 

Nino was standing there, holding a snowball and grinning.

“SURPRISE SNOWBALL FIGHT!” He yelled, before aiming another at Marinette.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien had just finished modeling, when he got a text from Nathalie that she had moved his Chinese lesson to tomorrow so he could do what he wanted for the rest of the day.

 

“SURPRISE SNOWBALL FIGHT!” a familiar voice yelled nearby, causing Adrien’s head to snap up and see Nino chuck a snowball at Mari.

 

He hid and watched them, and watched as Nino took down Marinette, (who, by his observation, didn’t even seem to be _TRYING_ ) Alix, Kim, Max, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and everyone else in their class, (even Chloé and Sabrina were there!) watching him yell, “VICTORY!” Into the cold winter air, as he quietly formed a snowball in his hands.

 

He will never forget the look on Nino’s face when he got smashed in the cheek by a mysterious snowball that came from the fountain.

“ _OOMF._ ”

Nino sat up and cried, “you guys! You can’t throw snowballs when your out!”

Everyone was as confused as him, when all of a sudden, Alya was hit too. Then Max. And Ivan. Everyone ended up getting hit, except for Marinette.

 

Adrien jumped out from behind the fountain and cried, “I WIN!”

 

Everyone simply stared at him. He was pretty sure he heard a cricket.

 

“ADRIEN WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID YOU GET THERE CAN YOU TELEPORT!?” Alya shrieked.

 

Adrien grinned.

 

“Okay, I might have cheated slightly. Rematch?” Everyone murmured agreement before Alya spoke up.

“Ok, how about pairs? Let’s go with people we don’t usually pair with. I bags picking!” She popped in before anyone could say anything.

 

“Ok, Max with Alix and Lila, Mylène with Juleka, Rose with Chloé, Ivan with Kim, Sabrina with Nathaniel, Me with Nino, and,” she smirked slightly, “Marinette with _Adrien_.” Marinette stared at her. Why didn’t she like him? Oh well. Maybe she’ll like him better after this.

 

“Remember, five strikes is OUT!”

 

“Ready, set, GO!” They all charged. Except Marinette.

 

“Come on Marinette, are you going to join?”

 

¥§¥

 

“Come on Marinette, are you going to join?” Adrien asked, when suddenly she got hit in the head, (AGAIN!) knowing her hat off.

“Oops!” Lila smirked.

 

Okay, that’s it.

She’s really gonna get it.

 

“Fine Adrien.” He looked surprised. “I will try. Let’s work together, as a team!” He looked at her, and understood that she meant try try. To go full. On. OUT.

 

¥§¥

 

They looked at each others eyes, and, without saying a word, formed a plan.

 

Marinette snuck behind a tree, while Adrien stood out in the open, and pretended to make a snowball.

 

People started aiming at him, and he ran over to where Marinette was hiding. They ran after him, and then, BOOM! They go down.

Five snowballs hit all four of them, and they clearly could tell, for they sulked off to the ‘out’ bench.

 

Marinette grinned. She came out from behind the tree and high fived him.

 

Then, a snowball came flying across.

Marinette dodged it faster then he could breathe, and they watched it harmlessly hit the tree she had previously hid behind.

 

“THAT ALL YA GOT?” She yelled in the direction of the snowball, attracting everyones attention.

 

“Its go time.” They said simultaneously.

 

¥§¥

 

Alya could do nothing but gape from her hiding spot as she watched her best friend, staring at how fast she moved.

 

She dodged every attack, she had only been hot once, as far Alya knew.

Her aim was INCREDIBLE. She could probably hit a bird with a pencil 17 meters off the ground.

 

Her every attack landed, she was predicting everyone’s every move, and she dodged attacks even Alya couldn’t see coming. From BEHIND.

 

And the way she worked with Adrien, it looked as natural to them as breathing! What had they been DOING together?

 

_Yeah, what have they been doing...?_

**[CUE ILLUMINATI MUSIC]**


	2. New Year’s Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.  
> (All of these holiday stories are Adrienette btw)

They all watched in awe as a coloured fire ball exploded above their heads into a million sparks, raining down on the city below. 

 

Alya wrapped herself around Nino tighter and shivered from the cold. Christmas may be over, but winter certainly was not.

 

In the shock and amazement of Adrien seeing fireworks for the first time in nine years, and Marinette in happy, cold, and slightly sleepy bliss of mind, neither noticed themselves subconsciously shifting to each others side.

 

The colourful sparks were amazing to watch as they drifted through the air, unaffected by the wind and ice surrounding the four teens.

 

_“ADRIKINSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!”_

 

Of course Chloé had to interrupt this beautiful moment of eternal (well, not anymore) bliss.

 

“Happy New Years Adrikins! Would you like to spent the rest of the night with MOI? Well of course you would. Come on!” She grabbed his wrist as began to drag him away.

 

“Sorry Chloé, but I’m already spending it with some other people.”

 

Chloé gasped and cried, “WHAT!? Who could possibly be better then _ME?”_

 

“The Wicked Witch of the West for one...” Marinette muttered just loud enough for her friends (aka everyone but Chloé) to hear.

 

“I’m spending it with...” Adrien pulled himself out of her grasp and put an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “...my friends.”

 

Chloé glared at Marinette. “Whatever!”

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and dragged a very happy Sabrina away from Max, who had both found they had similar interests just then.

 

Adrien sighed. He was beginning to think she’d never change.

 

He looked to his left.

Marinette seemed to radiate excitement that moment.

He looked at her with a slightly dreamy expression.

Her freckles seemed to glow slightly in the light.

She looked so happy.

She hadn’t noticed him staring yet, so he quickly looked away before she could.

 

**“10!”**

 

Had she always been that cute?

 

**“9!”**

 

Or had he simply not noticed it?

 

**“8!”**

 

“Guys! Come here!” Alya called, waving her arms.

 

**“7!”**

 

Marinette grabbed his wrist and brought him over to sit by Nino and Alya.

 

**“6!”**

 

**“5!”**

 

**“4!”**

 

**“3!”**

 

**“2!”**

**_“1!”_ **

 

**_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ **

 

Adrien smiled down at the dark haired girl next to him.

 

“Happy new year Marinette.”

 

She smiled the first smile Adrien had seen all year, and responded,

“Happy new year Adrien.”


	3. Valentines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has realised he is falling for Marinette.  
> How will he approach her?  
> Will it work, or will things get complicated?  
> Will she figure out it's him?  
> (hint for the last one; no😂)

_Your Secret Admirer._

Those were the words at the end of every card.

The last two weeks leading up to Valentines Day, Marinette had been finding cards in her locker. 

Shes honestly stumped how they get them in there. Its like magic. 

Unless...

...unless Chat figured out her identity, and goes to her school, and got his Kwami to put them in for him!?

 

Nah, that’s ridiculous. Besides, Plagg would never agree to that.

 

¥§¥

”Hey girl, hows ya _secret admirer?”_  Alya asked teasingly. Marinette sighed and responded, “I haven’t checked yet. I was waiting for you.”

”Really? Yay! Now come on, I’m here now and I wanna know what it says! Now!”

Marinette opened the card, finding a rose tucked in alongside it. 

_‘I see you every day, yet I haven’t the guts to tell you in person. Please forgive me._

_Also, PS hi to your friend Alya, she’s probably reading this with you._

_-Your Secret Admirer’_

“Yay! I’m mentioned!” Alya cheered. 

 

Down the hall, a green-eyed boy with golden hair grinned to himself, overhearing the entire conversation. 

Someday. 

Someday he would tell her. 

But not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hurt meh for the fact that I ruined the Valentine’s one slightly.  
> It’s just, IF I DID IT NOW WHAT WOULD I DO FOR THE OTHERS!?  
> Miraculous Fics are never that interesting when they get together in the middle of the book. T^T  
> (Ps he has not figured out her identity, in case your wondering)


	4. Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimme dem eggies.

“Oh come on Mari! Are you seriously not trying to find out who that mystery guy was from Valentines? I mean, come on...!”

 

Adrien grinned to himself as he opened his locker, and the first thing he spotted was....

An egg. 

A black one with green go-faster stripes across the middle. 

 

He suddenly noticed a small card next to the egg. 

_‘Happy Easter, Adrien! Enjoy your egg! - Marinette’_

He was about to put it down when he noticed small writing at the bottom. 

_‘Ps - don’t ask how I knew your locker combo.’_

He chuckled. 

Marinette, mysterious as ever. 

Well he could do that too. 

 

¥§¥

 

The following day, Marinette opened her locker to see an egg waiting for her, light pink with red hearts dotting it. 

There was a card too, and she opened it. 

_‘Happy Easter Mari, hope you like chocolate! Wait, you probably do, you live in a bakery! Have a great day! - A friend :)’_

Also;

_‘Ps I won’t ask how you knew my locker combo if you don’t ask me._ _ ;p ’ _

She laughed and shut her locker, only to get a major jump scare as she shut the door and found ‘a friend’ leaning against the one next to it. 

“HolyricecakesAdrienpleasestopdoingthat!” She shrieked without taking a breath. 

“Uh, I heard something about rice cakes, but that’s about it.” He responds, the sly smirk on his face saying otherwise. 

“Whatever you say, sir sneak-around.” She grinned, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey!” Despite his offended tone, he couldn’t hide the laughter bubbling up his throat. 

 

“C’mon, lets get to PE before the teacher has our heads!”

“Well, he does teach fencing...!”

They laughed and talked all the way to the Gym, meanwhile Alya and Nino where in a locker watching the entire scene playing out. They had a right to!

I mean, they had orchestrated the whole thing, hadn’t they?

 


	5. Mothers Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets hit by a wave of grief and Marinette helps him through it.

“Hey Adrien!”

Adrien looked up to see his best friend approaching him. 

“Hey Nino, how ya doing?” 

Nino was about to respond when the bell rang. 

“I gotta go find Alya! See ya in class!”

 

¥=¥

 

“Alright class, so as you probably know, it’s Mothers Day today!” 

Adrien tensed. Chloé’s eyes flicked towards him, concerned. 

It had been three years already but it still stung as much as it did the day he was told. 

 

~FLASHBACK~

”Adrien. Come to my office, please.”

Adrien was confused. His father never spoke that sharply to him unless he’d done something wrong. He hadn’t done anything recently, had he?

”Adrien. Take a seat.” 

He did as he was told, sliding into one of the cool, crisp navy leather chairs at his father’s desk. 

“Adrien.”

he flinched. “Y-yes father?”

”your mother is  **dead.** **** ** __** __ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _ ~~~~ ~~~~_ ~~~~”

That was when Adrien’s whole world started crashing down, piece by piece.

~END FLASHBACK~

 

Adrien slowly raised his hand. 

“Yes, Adrien?”

“May I please use the restroom miss?”

“um, yes but-”

The rest of her words fell on deaf ears as Adrien tore out of the room and down the hall, completely unaware of the curious and concerned eyes following him all the way. 

 

¥=¥

 

“Adrien?” She called softly  

No answer. 

“Adrien?” She tried again, louder this time. 

The response to this was a hiccupy sob, the likes of which were most uncharacteristic of the sorce. 

Marinette crept across the empty classroom towards the emotional mess that was Adrien Agreste.

“Adrien? Are you okay?”

Adrien was curled in a ball by the lockers, his jeans darkened considerably by tears. 

Then, he felt something wrap around him. 

A pair of small arms, dainty yet comforting as they held him close against her. 

Another sob escaped her. 

“It’s okay, it’s all okay...” 

Neither Marinette nor Adrien showed up to class again until after lunch. 

Whenever they were asked, they simply answered, ‘We had a talk.’ And went into no furter detail. 

 

Only Marinette and Adrien know what happened in that room, and only they know the truth about the message on the board, reading;

’Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I really loved my mom,

hope yours isn’t dead too.’ — Actore

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m morbid, okay?  
> (Ps I discovered recently that my friend was SECRETLY A CAT IN DISGUISE ALL ALONG. Would you believe it??)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoy! ♥️  
> (Note; comments are my motivation to keep writing)


End file.
